Isle of light and darkness, the great oak
by Mr.palkira
Summary: After the beginning, Enigma a rouge big daddy formed a team to escape the fourth world, now he on the trail of the tiny relic and along the way the area in the great oak shrunk our heroes to the size of ants let's see how it turns out.Oc included this time.
1. Small problems turn big

I don't own crap so please do not sue me, Zun and 2k own this. I'm going to try a new way of writing this insted of being bunched up, tell me how it goes.

Last time where we left off, our heros establish a base, gain more members, saved the mayor, and shrunk, also our beloved touhou chracters can't fly so there are on their way towards the great oak to find the relic let's continued.

Enigma and his team fallowed Dark .k lead as they trudged up the hill as they fallowed Dark .k. Mokou looked at the large butterfly fly by, never had she thought she be intimated by such a passive creature.

"Are we even going the right way." Marisa complained as they she stop to take a breathe.

"Don't worry I know where we are going so just hold tight." Dark .k assured them. Which caused Mokou to throw a fit.

"Look I don't think we're even on the trail we been walking for an hour already and haven't seen a clearing so my question is how the hell do you know where to go!" Mokou yelled at Dark .k. Who shudders a bit.

"Well I will tell you how I can, it might sound crazy but I see a trail of sparkling light and I get a strange feeling to fallow the trail." Dark .k explained but everyone looks at him as if he was crazy.

"Well we don't have any other options since the grass is to slick to climb so let's fallow the insane person." Enigma chuckled which makes Dark .k groan as he led them.

At the top of the hill Dark .k puts his hand out to stop everyone so that they wouldn't go down the giant steep slope,all except Enigma who bumped into the line, Thus sending Dark .k, Reimu, Marisa and Cirno over the edge.

"Aw shet!" Dark .k screamed as they tumble down the slope. Enigma acted quick and grabbed a large, thick leaf then had Mokou and Nitori sit in the front.

"All passengers keep your arms and legs on the leaf at all time, thanks for riding with the leaf express." Enigma said then pushed off into the slope. There Enigma, Mokou and Nitori leaned left and right to avoid hitting Rocks. There in the distance was Cirno riding Marisa as a surfboard.

Enigma grabbed the two and put them on the leaf. Marisa sat on Enigma lap while she spat out some sand and mumbled a couple words at Cirno who happen to giggle while holding onto the back of Enigma's Helment for dear life. Then there was Reimu who was on a ying-yang orb, running the other direction so the orb wouldn't crush her. she was having trouble keeping up with the heavy orb's rapidly increasing speed.

"I can't grab you your gonna have to jump." Enigma called out to Reimu. She had a nervous look on her face, be crushed to a pulp by a giant orb or break your neck from missing the landing space. Reimu made her decision and jumped for it. Enigma caught her and sat her on his shoulder.

"Sorry about the seating we're running out of space on this ride." Enigma said as the orb went off a wedge rock that sent it soaring into the air.

"Thanks but we still need to make it down the slope without getting killed." Reimu screamed at him as she ducked from a root sticking out the was Dark .k sliding down on his backside as he tried to avoide the rocks. Enigma scooped him up and placed him on his back.

"Dark .k hang on we're gonna make it through this!" Enigma said as they increased speed. They enter a little ravine when all a sudden the ying-yang orb fell from the sky and trailed right behind them.

"What the F, can't something be easy for once I mean just something can't go our way for once." Marisa yelled as the leaf sled headed toward the bottom with the orb close behind. Just then Reimu screamed as in front of them was a wedged rock.

"Ya got to to be kidding me." Mokou said as they went off the natural ramp. The orb was too wide to make it through the opening of the ravine. They lost the sled and free falled towards there doom.

"Damn, any last word?" Enigma asked his team

"Enigma I used your Gloves to clean up the yukkuri poo poo." Dark .k said sheeply which caused Enigma to stare at him with a blood red visor. But we all know they would survive, because they landed in a giant puddle of mud.

Enigma got up and wipe the gooey piece of mud off his visor. As his team got up and looked at themselves with disgust.

"Eww, these were fine threads made from pure darkness, there all filthy now." Dark .k whined as he wiped some mud off him.

"Enigma you have a hose within your glove, please open it with the valve on your arm." Nitori pleded as she did jazz hands trying to get the mud off. Enigma open the valve which caused water to spray out the tips of his fingers and his palm.

"Nitori I don't know how you do this but I'm impressed." Marisa said as she shakes her boot to get the sand out it. Enigma sprays down his crew which makes them soaked but clean.

"Not only can Enigma spray water out his fingers and palms but he can absorb water from buckets, puddles, and streams even on living beings but it doesn't reward as much water as hoped for." She explained. The team dried up and continue there trek. Enigma and Cirno walks beside Dark .k to prevent the same problem. When a stick of dynamite was tossed in front of them.

"Take cover!" Enigma yelled as he picked of the bomb and tossed it away from the team then pulls his team into a hug circle with his arms wrapped around them as his back was turned to face the explosive so he can shield his team. The explosion was large and the force sent debris toward Enigma's back.

Enigma turned to see a group of girls, one wore a green hoodie with a blocky face on top which frowned, with a light green skirk, and long Dark green socks with black orange hair escaped the hoodie she wore over her head as she stares at Dark .k with her orange eyes.

The other was a tall girl, she was close to Enigma's height she wore a large black coat with a skirt and long black socks with black leather boots, while wearing a cap with a purple eyes on it. Her long brown hair waved with the with the wind as she stared deep into Enigma's visor with her purple eyes.

"Do you know them?" Enigma asked Marisa who shook her head no. "Then Stay behind that root I don't want anyone exploding on my watch."Enigma ordered. They went behind the root as Cirno and Dark .k stood their ground.

"Listen Enigma I'm not letting you battle alone because that means you get all the fun and because 2 vs 1 is a not a fair fight." Dark .k said as he unsheathed his trusty sword the mal storm.

"Let's show them who is the strongest." Cirno said as she got in a fighting stance. Enigma was happy to see his best friends stand by his side. Now this is the true meaning of power. Enigma then pulled out his Revovlers, time to duel.

Will this battle turn bloody find out next chapter.


	2. Clash of two metal giants

Chapter 2, The clash of two metal giants

Enigma looked at the three girls they looked at him. Sweat dripped from the side of his head. "Friend or Foe!" Enigma hollered then waited for a response.

"Drop the weapons then will find out." The tall girl said.

Enigma knew there was no way to cooperate with the girls without trust. He dropped his Revovlers, Dark .k grunted and put his malstorm away.

"Looks like we reach a understanding without bloodshed." Dark .k grunted.

"Woo, the suspense was killing me we thought you were an I thought you were some iron golem. An iron golem would refuse to listen to us."

"Well that's settles this, names Enigma, the little miss over here is Cirno, and the Scary but harmless guy is Dark .k." Enigma introduced part,of his team. Dark .k grunted a bit, no fight for him.

Enigma let out a sigh of relief, so these girls weren't dangerous. Suddenly the ground started

Shaking around them. Out the tall strands of grass came a menacing metal monster, its eyes glow

Red as it looked at them; it was twelve feet tall and had large arms.

"That's an iron golem and it trying to hunt us down!" Cupa yelled as she lit and threw a stick of T.N.T. The explosion caused the dust to kick up blinding the heroes. They waited for the dust to clear but the iron golem charged out the dust and grabbed Andr and Cupa. They screamed in pain as the golem put the squeeze on them. Enigma pulled out his Gatling gun and started shooting the monster but all the bullets bounced of it. The golem dropped the girls annoyed of the consent rain of bullets hitting it. It swung at Enigma swatting the Gatling gun out his hands. It swung again but Enigma jumped back and picked his huge revolvers from the ground and fired 50. Mag bullets at the golem which caused dents in the iron monster.

"Dark .K get everyone to safety!" Enigma yelled

"What about you?" Dark .K yelled after his friend.

"Don't worry about me just get everyone to safety!" Enigma ordered

The Golem swung and hit Enigma in the side sending him three feet away.

"Go, Now!" Enigma yelled at his friend who nodded.

The golem grabbed Enigma then performed the back breaker by lifting him up then throwing him down as it brought its knee into his back then threw him on the ground. Cirno can only watch in horror as her leader was tossed on the ground like a day old newspaper. The taste of iron filled Enigma's mouth as he spat out blood from his helmet port. Enigma used his thrusters and tackled the golem into the ground and he used his thrusters to rapidly punch it in the face causing dents. The golem rolled over attempting to crush him but Enigma jumped off then placed his foot on its back and pulled on its arm. The sound of metal groaning and creaking filled the air as the force of pulling on the golem's arm and pushing down on its back increased. The arm broke off and the golem screamed in pain, Enigma took the golems arm and started beating the screaming golem to death with its own arm. It tried to block the attacks but it was futile. Enigma was about to strike again but he grunted then threw the arm on the dead golem.

"Enigma you just beat a golem to death with its own arm ." Cupa cheered.

"Thanks for saving us met… I mean Enigma, but you weren't afraid of it why, it could've killed you and you know it?" Andr question the big daddy

"Well it's just that…" Enigma was cut off by Dark .K who brought him his broken Gatling gun. Enigma got on his knees his favorite gun now broken, a tear streamed down Enigma cheek as he looked at the barrel which was bent.

"No, no, no this gun has helped me through many tough situations." Enigma cried then he stomped the ground angrily.

"We'll get you a better weapon, don't worry." Cirno assured the big daddy then she placed her tiny hand on his shoulder and looked at his visor.

This made Enigma feel better, he picked up the tiny ice fairy and placed her on his shoulders. Being three feet tall, she wasn't that hard to carry.

The team let Andr and Cupa join them as they followed Dark .K toward the mega stalk. Along the way the team decided to take a break. The team introduced themselves to Andr and Cupa while they ate lunch.

"So Andr how strong are you?" Enigma asked Andr.

"Let me show you." Andr said then picked up Enigma and put him down with ease. The entire team was astonished by Andr's amazing feat of strength. Reimu was considered the strongest female team member by hurling half ton yin-yang orbs, but Enigma was more than a half a ton. But even Reimu found it difficult to hurl those orbs.

"You are not human, what are you?" Enigma questioned Andr.

"I think I should be asking you that question." Andr said back to him. Enigma gladly took off his helmet revealing his shoulder length messy brown hair, cleft chin, deep brown eyes, and dark brown stubble that was around his cheeks. Andr cheeks became rosy red looking at his handsome face

"I know I'm human and may I ask what are you?' Enigma said rubbing his face.

"I'm an endering, a being from a world where the gravity is tougher, the gravity here is not as tough as my home world." Andr said shyly

"Well now that's settle, we should probably set up camp, the sky vine will take time to climb, not to mention a boat load of energy we will have to rest now and keep going tomorrow." Enigma said as he looked at the stalk that towers them,

Dark .K set up a tent for all the girls to sleep in while Enigma took night watch, he sat by the fire Mokou created and looked at the embers that raised up into the starry night sky. Dark .K left his own tent and sat next to him, then cirno, Andr, and cupa left the tent they were sleeping at. Cupa sat with Dark .K while Andr sat with Enigma, Cirno sat near the pairs. Dark .K hummed a tune, Cirno joined, then Cupa, next was Andr, and finally Enigma. He sat closer to Andr and for once he actually felt at peace.

Sorry about not posting for awhile I will try to get back not tract thanks for reading this chapter will get better I promise.


	3. Climb to the top and an uneasy problem

Alright here comes chapter 3 let's get started, I don't own anything but the story idea got it.

Daylight appears as the sun rises. Enigma woke as the sun peered into his Helmet. He looks to see Andr cuddling with him.

"Mmm, Enigma take me away in your strong arms, mm" Andr mumbles. Enigma took her hand off his titanium chest and gently put it aside and got up to see Dark .k already up for the day with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Where you get the coffee?" Enigma asked the keeper of darkness.

"Oh I made it with magic but it doesn't taste as good as regular coffee, goes to show you magic can't make everything great, so how did you sleep last night?" Dark .k said then stares at Andr.

"Shut up, and help me cook breakfast so we can all eat." Enigma said while blushing under his Helmet, thank god he was wearing it or Dark .k would have seen his face.

Enigma starts the fire with plasma flare and Dark .k grills up some pork chops, then Enigma took out his trusty 20 pound bell.

"Enigma is this necessary?" Dark .k question him.

"Yes, yes it is." Enigma said as he crept in the tent, then he rang the bell. Marisa jolted awake as the other did so.

"You brought the bell that's just cold, Ze." Marisa said groggily as she left the tent. Everyone sat together while Nitori and Enigma chat for a bit.

"So Dark .k have any idea how we are getting up the sky vine?" Cirno asked the swordsman.

"Yeah, Enigma ties a rope around his waist and climbs up, we tie the same rope around our waist up as well so Enigma can help us get to the top and makes sure no one dies from falling, we then are going to climb toward the canopy then we should be able to climb to the top without Enigma's help from there." Dark .k explained as Enigma returned.

"Alright pack it up we're killing daylight we gotta climb to the top now." Enigma ordered. Then helped his team pack up the tents and got out a climbing pick and a some rope. Enigma tied a rope around his waist as they tie the rope around there waist as well and began their climb. Enigma used his thrusters to haul his team up the stalk.

"Whoa, I think we're 75 ft above the ground." Dark .k said while Enigma huffed and puffed.

"You think with thrusters it be easier but it's not." Enigma wheezed as he made it another 25 ft. And reached for the canopy, he pulled up the rest of the team and layed down on the bed of leaves and branches which held his weight.

"Ugh Enigma we got a situation which calls for your attention." Reimu said as she points at the large spider webs, A large brown spider cames to see the ruckus. The vibrations Enigma made caused the spider to check out the situation. It hissed at Enigma while bearing it sharp glossy fangs. Enigma slowly took his Revolvers, making sure no sudden movements he slowly aimed for the spider and fired. The front of the Spider exploded, and green gunk flew in all directions. More spiders came. Dark .k unleashed his sword while cirno a started freezing them. Enigma gave a frozen spider a good kick to shatter it while Andr threw spiders toward Dark .k letting him cut them to fine slices. Nitori grabbed a large wrench and joined them and swung at the spiders. Marisa used danmaku but it only annoyed them.

"Feel my true power!" Dark .k yelled then waved his sword. The areas became pitch black. To Dark .k everything was black and white. Too anyone else pure darkness. All that could be seen was a couple of white lines and the sound of spiders screeching in agony.

The darkness faded as light slowly returned, Dark .K held his sword that has transformed into two kartanas as, he breathed heavily as his red eyes fade back into a light blue.

The darkness faded and most the spiders were sliced into bits.

"Dark .K where did you learn to pull that one off?" Mokou asked since she just saw Dark .k's new ability.

"Oh from my spell book that was called the Malstorm's darkness then he took the small book out his pocket.

"Weird i never recall you reading any books around us." Nitori stated as she wiped some spider gunk off her wrench.

"Oh i never read this around the team just early in the morning if sleep at night or late at night when i'm my most strongest." Dark .K said while they followed Enigma to the branches that formed a staircase while being chased by the remaining spiders on the bottom canopy but stopped as soon as they reached the staircase made of branches .

"What else can you do?" Enigma questioned him. as he looked around the upper parts of the canopy.

"I can change Malstorm's form from long sword to dual kartanas, but its strong against tougher foes but its real fast so it better to use it on faster foes, there is also pincushion this is where I summon blades and I can control them." Dark .K explained.

"Well just about that later." Enigma chuckled as something caught Marisa attention.

"You know what's weird?" Marisa said as they climbed the staircase.

"What?" Cirno said while Enigma carried her on his shoulders.

"That all the spiders were on the bottom canopy, none were on the upper parts of the canopy and the ones that survived, they were chasing us but refuse to climb up like they're scared of something, ze."

"Well there nothing up here." Reimu said then a large shadow came over them. Something was climbing around the upper parts of the canopy.

"Well looks like we found what there so scared of but what is it?" Andr said. They resume climbing the makeshift staircase.

"Well it going we're going so we will find out when we get to the top." Enigma said then Cupa swallowed hard. Enigma and his team climb to the top to see a giant flower head encased in a spiders web. The web was shaped as a cone, it gave Enigma an uneasy feeling.

"Ladies first." Dark .k offered as he cut a hole in the webbing. Which caused Enigma to pick him up and throw him in the hole. The rest went into it. Inside there was a hole in the middle of the stem which was covered by a sheet of spider silk. there were little waterfalls that ran down the large red petals, it was dim because the walls of silk did not let light through, the only light that came through was a hole in the top.

"It looks like all the water flows from the bottom and all the way towards the top to drain into the stem" Dark .k said as he watched many of gallons flow through the web sheet and into the hole.

"Yuka would love to see this." Reimu said as she touched the web. A shadow covered the top hole that let light through. A spider bigger than a bathysphere entered looking at its new meal that happen to wander here. It covered the hole that Dark .K made with extra silk. It then shot silk at Reimu, Marisa, Mokou, Andr, Cirno and Nitori.

"A little help, have a bad itch can't reach it. Damn it." Marisa whined

"Oft, mpht moren Murray." Was all Cirno could say as her head was covered in spider silk.

"Enigma I love to stick around but you gotta help us!" Mokou yelled, Andr foot was stuck to the right side of her face

"Let me deal with the Mothra wanna be okay." Enigma said. The spider understood what Enigma said then spew silk string at him wrapping him into a cocoon, all that was visible was his visor.

"Aw crap, looks like I'm at the end of the line." Enigma said * hahaha ba dum crash*

"Oh when he says a pun it's funny but when I say one everyone goes silent." Mokou whined.

"Dark .K you got the dance floor, time for you to be the overkill." Enigma yelled.

"Wait can't you escape with your plasma fire." Dark .K cries as he looked at the venom run down the giant spider's fang.

"I could but I'm in one sticky situation, first I'm outta fuel and second it's so cozy, zzzzz." Enigma said as he fell asleep *ba dum crash*.

"Stop that it's really getting annoying." Marisa said to the sleeping big daddy.

"Great our one and only savior went to bed, just kill me now." Reimu sighed as The spider inched closer to her.

Dark .K mumbled something and a couple of sword that were a deep dark hue of midnight black appeared and circled around him. with a wave of his hand the swords danced through the air slicing and stabbing into the spider. The spider was no match for the blades that circled it, jabbed it, and gored it. It simply huffed and whined before curling into a ball. Cupa took three sticks of T.N.T and hurled it at the spider blowing it to bits. Blue gunk flew towards all directions.

"Double checking to make sure it was really dead." Cupa happily cheered. Dark .k wiped the blue guts off himself and got to work at freeing his team members.

"Great now where is our next destination?" Reimu asked as she took silk out her hair.

"*Snore* mmm not now mmm *Snore*" Enigma mumbled in his sleep.

"Get up fatty!" Mokou yelled and threw a fireball at Enigma's bottom lighting his ass on fire.

"Yeowww!" Enigma howled in pain. Enigma ran over to the little stream and planted his bottom in it, then he took his book out.

"Awwww so much better, anyways the book says that we must go down the hole the spider covered." Enigma said which gave him a couple nervous looks.

"Well if the big guy says what we must do, we gotta do it." Dark .K chimed then cut a hole into the webbing.

"If Enigma told you to jump off a bridge you do it, Ze" Marisa asked the Dark keeper.

"Heck ya, Because he always has a plan and he is my best friend." Dark .K said and with that he jumped into the hole that had a green glow. Enigma then followed.

"Anywhere you go I will follow!" Andr said then jumped in after her titanium sweetheart .

"Aye em the strongest nothing scares me." Cirno said then jumped into the hole proving her courage.

"I swear she must be the bravest or dumbest fairy i know." Reimu said then jumped in.

"Im immortal what do i have to lose." Mokou sighed and then she jumped in. Nitori said nothing and simply jumped in.

"I swear Andr obsession with Enigma is going to get her killed, Andr i'm coming for you." Cupa yelled after her friend and jumped in which only left Marisa.

"Once in a blue moon anyone will listen to me, ugh one for the money, two for the story, three just to get it over with and here I… Wah!" Marisa said as she tripped into the hole.

Down in the hole it turned out the stem acts as a huge water slide, due to the water pouring by the hundreds of gallon, our heros sped along the inside of the plant, the only thing to light their way was the plants ability to glow in the dark such as its inside.

"Whoa, this is awesome!" Enigma yelled while going down the water slide. Then he caught Andr who was speeding and hit a bump which caused her to fly into Enigma's arms. Cirno sped by while riding Marisa as a boogieboard.

"Cirno *gurgle* I'm going to hurt you." Marisa said as they went along. Dark .K hit a bump which caused him to faceplant into the rushing water.

"Gah it taste too sweet." Dark .K whined as he took a mouthful of the sweet water. Mokou and Reimu came in laughing as they splashed Dark .K with the sweet water.

"Picking as little too much speed." Andr said as she and Enigma speed along due to their combined weight. She looked at Enigma, this was just like her dream. "Enigma carry me away in your strong arms." She whispers. Enigma was about to reply when heard the roar of a waterfall.

"Aw crud, everyone brace for impact." Enigma said as they approach the end of the slide. Enigma flew out the slide he saw they were going into a large pond. He threw andr so she wouldn't go down with him. Andr looked in fear as a couple bubbles to rise to the surface of the pond. Dark .K came out the slide and performed a cannonball. He swam to the surface to find Andr freaking out.

Enigma, Enigma!" She cried out as she splashed the water looking for Enigma.

"Relax! Enigma suit is in a battle suit that runs on water he won't drown." Dark .K assured her. Marisa and Cirno came out the root next. Marisa performed a painful belly flop. Dark .K winced as she hit the water. Marisa swam to the top and started dunking Cirno.

"Let me use you as a boat, how do you like it?!" Marisa growled as she dunked Cirno. All of the words Cirno said was drowned out (Pun intended) by Reimu and Nitori screaming as they hit the water.

Mokou flew out and landed it with a dive. The water boiled as Mokou swam to the top.

" alright ladies just a couple good 20 meter swim to the shore." Dark .K laughed as he started swimming to shore.

"Dark .K wait for me." Mokou said as she clumsy swam for shore.

Dark .K and the group managed to swim to shore. Dark .K empty his boots as he squeezed his hair dry.

" Gah, dammit, all my cigarettes got soaked. So now I am I supposed to smoke" Mokou whined at her soaked cigarettes. Dark .K waved his hand and a box of cigars appeared.

"I don't smoke anymore just take my cigars, yeah after learning I'm not immortal I couldn't possibly risk my lungs so just take the box." Dark .K said grimly as he handed her the box of cigars.

"Thanks I needed that." Mokou said as she lit a cigar, it was way different from the usual cigarettes. She puffed it a bit.

"That hits the spot." Mokou moaned, The water bubbled as a giant seaweed monster walked towards them. Andr lifted it up it up and pinned it too to the ground.

"That just bull, bull."" A familiar voice cried from the seaweed, Andr released the seaweed monster. Mokou threw a fireball, the seaweed burnt to a crisp to reveal it was Enigma.

"Darn it Mokou you know how I hate it when you chuck fireballs at me." Enigma complained as he took the slimy water weeds off him.

"Well anyways the book says we gotta take a detour by the yukkuri Paradise to get to the rotten stump." Enigma said as he closed his trusty book.

"Hey look at this, its a quarter." Dark .K said as he picked up the quarter. The quarter was the as big as Enigma's helmet.

"Do you know what this means?" Dark .K said with amazement.

" Not a clue." Reimu said as she squeezed her braids.

"It means we grown a bit were now the size of dolls." Dark .K cheered.

"Well that's great, now we have to detour through the yukkuri paradise." Enigma said with happiness, this was a huge moral boost for the big daddy.

"The paradise is supposed to be lush and beautiful but it was all barren something came through and ate everything, these long strands of grass were eaten see the chew marks." Dark .K exclamed. Then Yukkuri surrounded the heros, they held sharpen sticks with there braids as a Marisa yukkuri hopped forward.

"This is Bwasia easy place, you are now slaves to Bwasia." The yukkuri said. This bun was no bigger then a baseball and it was giving Enigma orders. Enigma was about to say something but was cut off by Dark .K.

"You destroy this paradise and now expect us to be your slave, yeah I wouldn't work for garbage like you, ya s $& head." Dark .K objected

"Stop saying thing Bwasia doesn't understand, die easy." The yukkuri shouted as it swung it sharpen stick forward. Dark .K was quicker and chop the stick in half.

"Blade of darkness, cold as night, show my foes your might." Dark .K said then the Malstorm split in two going from a long sword to dual kartanas. His tan skin turned pitch black he looks toward the yukkuri then started slashing it. It was too quick for Mokou to fallow all of Dark .K's movement. The yukkuri looked in horror as it fell apart. The rest of the yukkuri charged but Enigma interfered with this crash course. Enigma shot a green volt into the air. It made a loud crackle grabbing the attention of the yukkuri.

"Leave this land and never return or I'll kill you without mercy." Enigma roared. But the yukkuri were to stupid so they thought they could fight back.

"Debiu is strong yukkuri so die easy." The yukkuri said as it thrust the stick at Enigma. It let it a gasp as the stick broke into splinters. Eniga looked at it and he whisperd.

"I warn you." With that he fired plasma volt into te stupid bun. It becomes black and crispy, it eyes twitchig at te unbearable pain. Enigma proceeds to put it out te misery. He pulls out his shotgun and fires at the crisp ball. It broke into bits with paste flying all directions. The yukkuri get the message he sends.

"Chen gets it, Chen gets it, run away easy!" The yukkuri said as it dashed away.

"That's not city-sect, Alice runs easy." A another one announce before hoping away.

"Marisa and hunters run easy, but Marisa will be back." A yukkuri hollerd. Dark .K spat a loogie at it and it ran away crying.

"Not really against Yukkuri but these guys should be exiled." Enigma grunted as he sat on a rock.

"Patchy could't agree more." A yukkuri said as it hopped out of hiding. Enigma pulled his revolver and aimed at the yukkuri as more yukkuri came out of hiding as well.

"Please do not be alarmed, patchy will explain what happen, when was easy, patchy's clan help stay easy so Patchy's clan can stay easy, then Marisa clan came in and made easy uneasy, Marisa's hunters make anything they find into -munch or , so Patchy's clan must hide but can stop Marisa's clan." The yukkuri said while panting heavily. Enigma thought this one, help them or be own his way. Enigma looked at the land and knew what he must do.

Sorry writers block really gets the best of you stay tune for next time.


End file.
